Sobre hielo
by Creep-Moon
Summary: Amy está molesta y ha renunciado a una de sus mayores pasiones ¿Por qué? AU One-shot


_**AN: Esta historia ha sido escrita como un regalo de cumpleaños para Regina (rgbcn) Muchas gracias por compartir con nosotros esas hermosas piezas de arte que alegran mis días, por ser una persona tan fresca y amigable, por tu dedicación y empeño para este fandom, personas como tú es lo que este mundo necesita.**_

* * *

Ha pasado casi un año desde que renuncié al esquí sobre hielo. trato de seguir adelante, pero no es fácil decirle adiós a algo que es realmente tuyo, algo que quieres tanto que te hace amarte a ti mismo, algo que te hace sentir que la magia dormida dentro de ti despierta y se revela en acciones que disfrutas ejecutar, eso que despierta y enciende esa chispa que posees dentro de tu centro, la chispa sale y se propaga hacia cada persona que disfruta de lo que haces, compartiendo así esa parte de ti impregnada en tu corazón con los demás. Eso se llama arte.

Mantenerme alejada de todo fue sumamente difícil. Tuve que mantener todo básicamente en secreto pues no quería drama. Lo primero que hice fue reunirme con el Director David Johnson y con mi Entrenador Albert Hall. Traté de convencerlos (y convencerme a mí misma) lo mejor que pude de que no deseaba esquiar más, que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, que estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente (lo que en parte era cierto), que no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez, que elegiría otra actividad extracurricular para llenar el espacio vacío, tengo un harpa y sé cómo tocarla y seguiré haciendo arte, colo que estaré en perfil bajo. El entrenador lucía decepcionado pero no me importó, aunque creo que ha empezado a sospechar algo acerca de lo que ha sucedido, pero durante la reunión mantuvo la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, cosa que me hizo sentir aliviada pero a la vez preocupada. El señor Johnson sin embargo me ofreció muchas acomodaciones y todo tipo de ofertas por las que cualquier miembro del equipo mataría. Luego de rechazar las ofertas lo más cortésmente posible él quiso referirme al departamento de consejería, le rogué que no lo hiciera, que yo estaré bien, soy una mujer fuerte y no dejaré que nada de lo que ha pasado afecte mi rendimiento académico, le juré. Luego de pasar casi dos horas tratando de convencerme para que me quedara en el equipo y tratar de evitar que 'cometiera una locura', lo único que hizo fue aceptar lo inevitable, me dio la condición de que me quedara por los dos meses restantes hasta la fecha de la competencia nacional llegara. Acepté y dejé la oficina con la frente en alto, en mi rostro solo existía la ausencia de expresión alguna.

Luego de una larga cháchara con el director y el entrenador, todos los estudiantes que me encontraba en los pasillos, me decían que no abandone el equipo, que no es un buen momento, que nunca sería lo mismo. Al principio mi única respuesta fue un párrafo verbal, luego de tres semanas consecutivas en lo mismo me sentí tan aburrida y aprisionada que lo único que les ofrecía era una mirada de muerte. Con el tiempo eso fue suficiente para que dejaran de molestarme y sentirme al fin en paz, pero aún no fue suficiente. Algunos de ellos seguían molestándome y se atrevían a hacerme preguntas inapropiadas y totalmente fuera de lugar, traté de buscar una solución hablando con el Director Johnson. Infortunadamente él me dijo que no podría hacer nada al respecto, no tuve otra opción, me vi obligada a darme el trago amargo de tener que aceptar la situación, por ética tener que sonreírle al hombre cuya función me parecía ineficiente e inútil, como sea, así es la vida del estudiante, tal parece que ser que el acoso no tendrá fin.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando luego de un largo y pesado día finalmente llegué al departamento y saludé a Bernadette. No puede aguantarme más y empecé a llorar, no soy capaz de recordar por cuanto tiempo estuve haciéndolo, pero sí recuerdo lo horrenda que quedé luego de vaciar el agua que tenía en mi cuerpo por los ojos, súper húmedos, hinchados e inyectados de sangre. Bernie había sido tan dulce conmigo. Me preparó sopa, un baño con aceites y pétalos de lavanda, lo cual fue muy relajante, no solo eso, también me hizo la cama colocando sábanas suaves y frescas, colocó en lugares estratégicos velas de lavanda. Me dijo que me ayudarían a relajarme y a dormir mejor, tuvo razón.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté me quedé en cama por un buen rato, luego abrí la gaveta de la mesa de noche y me puse mis lentes, dejé la cama y encendí la bombilla principal de mi habitación. Quité las sábanas de la noche anterior y las arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia, cubrí mi cama con sábanas limpias y frescas. Luego me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambas, pero mi olfato me dijo que ya Bernie se me había adelantado, allí estaba ella con sus rizos dorados, se giró y me ofreció una mirada de sorpresa.

"Estaba a punto de llevar este delicioso desayuno a tu habitación," dijo ella pasándome una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato con un par de tostadas francesas, que de hecho olían demasiado bien.

Con mis labios un poco curvados hacia arriba le dije: "Bernie, no debiste ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? ¿Qué hora es?"

"No debí, pero como quiera lo hice." Me guiñó ella. "Tan solo siete horas con cuarenta minutos," se unió a mi en el sofá con una sonrisa, sé que está tratando de ser un apoyo para mi.

"¡Santos cielos! Sí que he dormido mucho, me fui a la cama temprano anoche, muchísimas gracias por la sopa, el baño, las velas y todo. Gracias por ser una compañera de cuarto tan estupenda, amiga y anterior compañera de equipo."

Ella dejó salir un suspiro leve. "¿A caso no me vas a contar la verdadera razón por la cual vas a dejar el equipo? Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Realmente voy a extrañar estar sobre hielo contigo." Tomó un sorbo del café macchiato en su gran pozuelo favorito.

"Echaré de menos todo." Luego de una corta pausa miré mi plato aún intacto, luego abrí mi boca para hablarle. "Te lo diré, pero por favor prométeme que no me dirás media palabra acerca de esta persona nunca más," le dije mirándola con seriedad mientras le daba la primera mordida a mi pan. "¡Santa cachucha! ¡Esto está increíblemente delicioso! Sabes que me encanta cuando me preparas tostadas francesas. ¡Eres la mejor!"

"Es un placer. Eres la mejor amiga que pude pedir en esta vida, ahora por favor dime qué fue lo que pasó. Es todo un misterio ¿Sheldon tiene que ver en ello?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podría confiarle a mi mejor amiga." Ella casi grita con la boca llena de pan.

"¡Chica ya cálmate! Y por favor, no hagas eso. Sabes muy bien que es muy desagradable para mi cada vez que tienes la boca abierta cuando masticas."

Su rostro se desvaneció un poco. "¡Discúlpame! Es solo que no me gusta escuchar que una de mis personas favoritas está herida."

"No. Lo siento por hablarte de esa manera, pero por favor, trata de trabajar eso, no es para nada atractivo." La abracé y devoré el último trozo de pan que me quedaba con una mano libre.

Tomé su plato y su pozuelo, los coloqué en mi bandeja y me entré en la cocina, coloqué los trastes en el lavabo y la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina. Luego me senté al lado de ella.

"De nuevo, promete no hacer preguntas porque no estoy dispuesta a contarte más allá de lo que tengo en mente decirte y por favor nunca jamás hablemos más del tema."

"Lo prometo."

"Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Sheldon y yo nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos, llevábamos algunas asignaturas juntos y siempre formábamos equipo para los proyectos. También solíamos practicar cada rutina muchísimas veces porque ambos amamos estar preparados y nos gusta asegurarnos de que cada detalle quedará perfecto para el día de presentación."

"Lo sé. Nunca me pediste que practicara contigo, nunca me permitiste hacerte compañía. Dijiste que ese era tu tiempo a solas, nunca insistí." Mientras ella hablaba, pude sentir los celos de ella.

"No te preocupes, aprendí mi lección, nunca debí haberle permitido acercarse tanto a mi, ahora déjame terminar. Como decía; su repentino 'interés' en mí, si así lo podemos llamar, me hizo sentir ciertas sospechas a la primera, es decir ¿Por qué diablos alguien tan aparente como él tan siquiera le hablaría tanto a una persona como yo? Él es popular y no solo por estar en el equipo, pero también por su pelo, su rostro y su cuerpo, es como un futuro magnate. Todas las chicas quieren salir con él -flacas con cuerpo de acero, no yo- Yo aún así con tantos años esquiando seguía siendo la 'gordita' del grupo ¡Y eso lo sabes muy bien! Pero a pesar de las advertencias que me enviaba mi intuición, no presté atención, él me pareció tan misterioso y reservado acerca de casi todo incluyendo el asunto ese de las citas que de hecho nadie se da cuenta de si realmente sale con alguien o no. Es un zorro muy astuto y es buenísimo cautivando y engañando personas, se vistió con un traje de sensibilidad, sencillez y rareza que le proporcionaron la dosis apropiada para embobarme y hacerme caer en su hechizo. Me dijo que desde el principio estaba muy interesado en mí, que era preciosa para él, pero que se había acobardado a abordarme así no más. Me habló de sus intereses, pasatiempos. Hizo parecer que todo fuese tan real, pero al final no quedó nada de nada, al final comprendo que todo fue parte de su perverso plan, destruirme. Es decir, eso fue lo que intentó porque yo de todos modos encontraré la manera de seguir adelante y dejar toda esa tontería en el pasado, pero es que amiga, todo pasó tan rápido que un día cualquiera me encontré en lo oscuro de una habitación de un hotel con él y yo… y yo… se lo di," dije la última parte casi sin aliento, empecé a sentir cómo mis ojos se llenaban, la tibia y picante sensación del salado líquido conocido como lágrima salió liberado y rodó por ambas partes de mi rostros, sentó su calidez envolverme en forma de abrazo.

"No tienes que sentirte culpable de ello, Amy," me dijo con suavidad mientras me pasaba la caja de paños.

"Ese es exactamente el problema, no me siento culpable o algo como eso, me hizo disfrutarlo tanto, tuve la mejor noche de mi vida, le di mi virginidad, sentí que esquiaba mientras lo hacía y ahora lo entiendo todo, me hizo enamorarme de él solo para satisfacer su ego de hombre ¡Me usó!" Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y al mismo tiempo tragarme las lágrimas que venían. "Luego de que pasó lo que pasó él llamó un taxi que me dejó frente a este departamento, con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro."

"¡Oye sí! Recuerdo ese día. Fue hace dos semanas, te pregunté qué estaba sucediendo, pero como siempre te lo guardaste."

"Ahora sabes, ESO pasó."

"Pero aún así no entiendo porqué tuviste que renunciar a todo solo por eso."

"Porque más nunca trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo, no me preocupé hasta dos días después, no tomaba clases, luego de toda una semana de estar preguntándome por su estado y básicamente estar sufriendo en silencio, lo encontré en una esquina hablando con una chica flaca tan cerca uno del otro, ella lo besó y no noté el mínimo interés en él por romper la unión, así que yo di un par de pasos atrás silenciosamente y luego corrí lo más rápido posible para alejarme de allí. Poco tiempo después trató de justificar la razón de su ausencia, pero fríamente le dije que ese no era problema mío, que no me importaba en lo absoluto, me dijo que le explicara mi actitud y simplemente le contesté que lo dejara así, puso una cara de asombro pero le dije que no tenía que seguir fingiendo, que seguíamos hablando, pero cosas relacionadas al equipo, luego de eso se mantuvo en silencio. Decidí dejar el equipo porque sé que no podría sanar mis heridas si estaría forzada a compartir en un equipo con él, conste que también espero nunca tomar clases con él."

"Lo siento, ¡Te extrañaré tanto! Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con todas tus acciones y decisiones tienes mi apoyo incondicional, tienes dos hombros en los cuales puedes recostarte en confianza."

"Gracias, por respetar mi decisión."

"Sé que harías eso y más por mi."

"Sí, estoy mirando el lado positivo, finalmente tendré tiempo para tocar el harpa y jamás tendré que usar esos molestos lentes de contacto, tan incómodos como siempre."

Ella se rió fuertemente "Lo sé, pero yo sin embargo estoy muy adaptada a ellos, rara vez uso los de montura."

* * *

Yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba el único deporte que había sido mi pasión, el Director Johnson y el Entrenador Albert me pidieron que vuelva al equipo temporalmente para reemplazar a mi querida Bernie quien infortunadamente había sufrido entre otros dalos un esguince en el tobillo derecho. Ella no podría participar por tres meses y estaba casi a la puerta una última competencia del año, les prometí una respuesta para el día siguiente, Bernadette me chantajeó con que si no la sustituía iba a decirle a Sheldon lo miserable que yo estaba siendo alejada de la pista de hielo. Dije que no me importaba, que ella había prometido no hablar acerca de eso otra vez, pero ella respondió que ella no había prometido no hablarme de él, o peor (para mi) me dijo que me golpearía por ser tan cabeza dura.

Al final del día no tuve otra opción más que aceptar. Realmente tuve que hacerlo; por ella, y bueno secretamente por mi. Me estaba sintiendo emocionalmente estable y capaz de hacer equipo con él, solo una vez más.

* * *

Estaba preparando el desayuno de ambas como cada mañana, luego tomaría un baño. Estando aseada preparé mi cuerpo y lo estiré en ropa interior, el traje que solía usar para mis prácticas estaba totalmente en impecables condiciones, parecía un traje de buzo. Antes de ponérmelo lo tomé, cerré mis ojos y lo acerqué a mi nariz para inhalar la suave esencia impregnada en él mientras acariciaba la tela expandible en mis dedos.

Cuando llegué una hora más temprano de la acordada con el entrenador estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a temblar suavemente, me dije en tono bajo que me calmara, que todo saldría a la perfección, traté de guardar mis lágrimas para mí misma. Me quité los zapatos y me puse mis zapatos especiales térmicos para esquiar, caminé unos pasos hacia adelante, cuando di el primer paso en la pista sentí mi corazón llenarse. El fío y su sutil aroma eran increíbles. Empecé a deslizarme lentamente en el hielo, no me tomó mucho tiempo reacostumbrarme a los zapatos y a la superficie resbalosa. Eventualmente sentí más confianza en mis movimientos e intenté un salto, casi pierdo el balance pero no caigo. Seguí intentando hasta que observé que el señor Albert estaba allí, me saludó con una sonrisa, se la devolví. Se me acercó indicándome los movimientos y guiándome en cada paso, la pista ya no era solamente mía.

Fui a practicar temprano cada mañana, siempre amé hacerlo a solas por una o dos horas, era mi escape, tomé el ritmo muy pronto, el entrenador estaba muy impresionado que luego de un año aún no había perdido mis movimientos.

Una mañana, luego de dar un salto sobre la fría y helada superficie escuché que alguien se me acercaba por detrás, ni siquiera necesité darme vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, olfateé el aroma a talco de bebé.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté con voz temblorosa, mientras me deslizaba en el hielo.

"Lo mismo que usted, joven dama, practicar." Dijo haciendo círculos alrededor de mí cual predador al acecho de su presa.

"Tampoco es que seas ASÍ de ESTÚPIDO. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero." Dije un poco molesta.

"¡Hey! No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Quizás deberías darme la oportunidad de hablarte y así no me odiarás tanto, es lo único que te pido, es importante mantener un ambiente fresco y como artista debes saber que es algo primordial." Dijo mientras me obligaba a detenerme parándose frente a mi con las manos cerradas en puños colocadas en la cintura, encarnando su mirada azul cual puñal sobre los míos, manteniendo una ceja arqueada esperando una respuesta.

Mi valentía se fue a pique, empecé a sentir la inminente debilidad golpear en mi estómago hasta casi hacerme encorvar, me faltó el aire. Él sin embargo seguía parado frente a mí; tan alto, tan fuerte, tan imponente.

"Así que solo vas a ignorarme." Mantuvo su posición y su mirada seria.

"¡Quítate de mi camino y trata de explicarme lo que sea que quieras decir!" Dije con aspereza.

"¿Yo? ¿Acaso soy yo quien te ha estado evadiendo? Fuiste tú quien se alejó de mí ¿Por qué? Lo quiero saber, la incertidumbre me está molestando demasiado." Le miré a la cara y parecía estar realmente acongojado.

"Primero, luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros, esa noche, en el hotel… bueno, tú sabes, fui consciente de que no estábamos en una relación o algo parecido pero esperé que al menos me llamaras para… ponernos al día, saludarnos, o al menos decirme que no te gustó o que solo se trató de una estrujada y ya. Honestamente me lo hubiese tomado mejor si al menos me hubieras contactado, hubiésemos quedado como amigos, incluso, si no te interesaba como amiga hubiese respetado tu desición pero en vez de eso desapareciste por casi una semana. Nadie supo absolutamente nada de ti, luego cuando finalmente te encuentro en aquel pasillo besuqueándote con otra chica me hiciste sentir como la chica más estúpida de todos los tiempos. Me habías usado y jugado con mis emociones, habías tomado mi cuerpo y con él mi inocencia."

"¿Podrías ir más despacio? Estás casi corriendo… lejos de mí, como has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Te diré la verdad, de verdad entiendo que ya no quieras nada más conmigo, pero por favor, escúchame. Tenemos cuarentaicinco minutos antes de que el entrenador llegue ¿Vas a escucharme?."

"Creo que es bastante obvio. Sí, acabemos con esto ya."

Él suspiró con profundidad en lo que se movía en círculos a baja velocidad.

"Como puedes saber, tiendo a guardar cosas para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar acerca de mis cosas personales y mis sentimientos abiertamente porque valoro mucho mi privacidad. Cuando te mandé en el taxi a tu departamento, par de minutos más tarde recibí una llamada telefónica, era Mary, mi madre desde Texas. Ella me informó que mi Meemaw se había muerto esa misma mañana, yo estaba muy apesadumbrado e impresionado por la noticia, el dolor invadió mi pecho pero aún así reuní las energías suficientes para hablar con el director y el entrenador, me dieron el plazo de una semana. Luego de eso tomé una maleta que tenía previamente preparada por si se presentaba cualquier tipo de emergencia, tomé un tren hacia Texas triste y llorando todo el camino."

Le creí. Sentí el dolor en sus palabras. Me detuve un poco y me abracé a él, me devolvió el abrazo, luego nos separamos.

Él abrió su boca para hablarme otra vez. "Me pasé toda la semana cerrado en mi antigua habitación llorando y pensando en que una de las personas más importantes de mi vida se había marchado, que no podría escuchar su voz, recibir sus cálidos abrazos y comer sus deliciosas galletas caseras. Antes de que se culpliera el lapso de regresar me recuperé y me esforcé mucho para balancear mis emociones.

Acerca de lo que viste, ella fue quien me besó, me tomó por sorpresa, honestamente no lo esperaba, estaba pasmado, luego de unos pocos segundos fui consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo, la dejé sola y empecé a buscarte, cuando finalmente te encontré actuaste raro y con frialdad hacia mí, fue muy doloroso, me sentí solo y vacío. Cada vez que te llamaba no contestabas, la última vez que pude escuchar tu voz fue aquella en la cual me pediste que te dejara en paz, dejé de llamarte por un tiempo y luego volví a intentarlo pero al parecer incluíste la lista negra de tu celular, traté de convencer a tu amiga de que se aliara conmigo para reconquistarte pero ella me dijo que me guindaría de las bolas si me atrevía a acercarme a ti y… ella es pequeña pero aterradora. Amy, lo siento tanto por todo lo que ha pasado, soy un idiota ¿Podrías perdonarme?"

"Te perdono, gracias por aclararme todo, discúlpame por no haberte escuchado antes y lo siento por la partida de tu querida Constance."

"¡Recuerdas su nombre!"

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste un avión? Habrías llegado más pronto a Texas."

"Bueno, te había dicho que amo los trenes, además de eso, los viajes en avión me aterran un poco. Pero Amy, por favor quiero que sepas que de verdad lo lamento, nunca quise que te sintieras usada, eres diferente; inteligente, hermosa, talentosa y cariñosa. Nunca quise ser tu amigo, siempre he quise más, pero ya sé, lo arruiné. Debí haberte llamado y explicarte todo.

Sentí cosquillas en el estómago, sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras latía rápidamente, pero mi mente me pedía a gritos que me detuviera, llenándome de interrogantes y dudas: ¿Qué si eso era lo que yo quería sentir? ¿Tan solo estaba jugando conmigo? Él estaba hablando en tiempo pasado, no en presente ¡Todo eso es una cruel mentira! Ya has perdido tanto por esa historia ¡No lo arruines otra vez con sentimientos inútiles y enfócate en practicar!

Lo único que salió de mi boca fue "Sí lo arruinaste; totalmente. Lo más que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad."

"Lo arruiné, pero bueno, hablemos acerca de la presentación. Aún contamos con cinco cincuentaicinco pero queda mucho por hacer, tendremos que venir los próximos dos o tres días a practicar por ocho horas, el entrenador ha modificado la rutina y tendremos una participación especial de por medio."

"¡Buenos días! Me encanta la gente puntual. No desperdiciemos más tiempo y empecemos." Dijo el entrenador muy animado.

* * *

El día de la competencia ha llegado y yo estaba muy nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una presentación fuera de la ciudad y con tantos espectadores, era abrumador pero contaba con el apoyo de Bernie quien constantemente me ayudaba a relajarme y a darme palabras de aliento, luego tomó asiento entre el público, aún así podía verla, con los vendajes cubriendo su pie herido y un par de muletas acomodados a su lado, sin importar esa condición ella nunca dejaba de lucir despampanante.

Momentos más tarde estaba yo en los vestidores, le di una última mirada al espejo para examinar mi figura, es un hecho que no soy delgada pero amé como me quedaba el vestido púrpura, pegado a mi piel abrazándose a cada curva mía, la tela aunque expansible y resistente era muy cómoda de llevar, las lentejuelas resplandecían dándome una apariencia más llamativa. Dos palabras: Belleza impecable. Con la tiara en mi cabeza me sentía como toda una princesa, es verdad; a pesar de que suelo ser insegura ese día me sentí la mujer más hermosa en este planeta.

Asomé la cabeza y él me encontró con la mirada, palmeó el espacio vacío en la banca y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Caminé hacia él y en silencio esperamos el turno de nuestra presentación.

Hicieron el llamado, pronto nos adueñamos de la pista, bailamos y patinamos al ritmo del compás del ballet que inundó el estadio. Cuando llegó el turno de la 'presentación especial' de Sheldon y de mí todos nos rodearon en un círculo, en ese momento no entendí la razón pero mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y me puse muy nerviosa, pude mantener la compostura, continué mi rutina un poco confundida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pre-ensayada. Casi perdida en mi propio mundo no me di cuenta cuando Sheldon tomó mi mano y me dirigió, eso no lo habíamos planificado (o al menos no tuve conocimiento de ello) se me acercó y me besó el cuello suavemente. Cuando lo vi arrodillarse ante mí me dejó más confundida. Seguí bailando hasta que finalmente lo vi rebuscar en su ajustado bolsillo y lo entendí todo, por instinto cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y lloré, luego con una sonrisa radiante le extendí mi mano izquierda, lo deslizó en mi dedo anular, el hermoso anillo de compromiso. Me levantó en el aire y luego bajé en un split hasta retomar mi postura a su lado, la música se detiene y todos aplauden frenéticamente.

* * *

"Cariño ¿Qué haces? Ya deberíamos estar en la cama, mañana tendremos una presentación, sabes muy bien que soy estricto con el horario de dormir." Le dijo depositándole un beso en el cuello tomándola por los hombros.

"No seas tonto Sheldon ¿Acaso no ves que estoy escribiendo?"

Él se rie. "Muy lista. Sé que estás escribiendo ¿Pero acerca de qué?"

"Querido, estoy escribiendo solo porque sí. De repente me han dado ganas de escribir 'en forma resumida' parte de nuestra historia."

"Humm ¿Me llamas idiota en ella?"

Ella ríe con ganas. "Bueno, actuaste como tal. Déjame guardar el archivo para que vayamos a dormir ya que sé que es lo ÚNICO que quieres HACER." Dijo ella mirándolo con insinuación.

"¡Sí que hechizas Amy Farrah Fowler! Realmente sabes lo que me pasa por la cabeza."

"Eres mi esposo, te conozco más que a cualquier otra persona."

"Te amo tanto."

"También te amo. Ahora cállate y hazme el amor."

"¡Por supuesto cariño mío!"


End file.
